Oops!
by animefreak973
Summary: UPDATED! Kaoru and Kenshin have broken up. Hearing rumors of Kenshin getting a new girlfriend, Kaoru is determined to find out who she is. But can she pull off spying on Kenshin? And can she and Kenshin get back together? PLEASE R&R! Hai, I am back!
1. New girlfriend?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN.

A/N: yes, i know, i keep on posting new stories and not updating my old ones...it's just that i had this idea and couldn't wait to post it! anyway, i hope you enjoy it!

"Kaoru, I just heard that Himura has a new girlfriend." Misao whispered.

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed, shocked.

People turned to look at her.

"Oh. Sorry." Kaoru chuckled nervously.

"Himura has a new girlfriend." Misao whispered again. "And this is a meeting, remember, so don't go exclaiming stuff like that."

"I said sorry." Kaoru muttered through clenched teeth as their boss, Tomoe, walked in.

"Well, ladies, today is going to be another hard-working day for all of us." Tomoe sighed heavily, putting her piles of papers down on the table with a slam, making everyone wince. "We have demands for our next issue to come out, and people are expecting the best from us."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"So that means we have to meet their standards...meaning we have to get the scoop on everything...everything hip and trendy in the fashion world here in the present." Tomoe sat and sighed. "So, any suggestions?"

"Can we hear of these expectations that readers are expecting from us?" Tomoko Miyaki, Kaoru's friend and co-worker, asked in her soft voice.

"They expect what all fashion magazine readers expect: the hippest trends in fashion." Tomoe stood. "If there are no other questions, then I think we should get started on our articles now."

The meeting room was filled with murmurs as people slowly filed out.

"Are you sure about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked Misao, anxiously hoping it was false.

Misao nodded, much to Kaoru's disappointment.

Kaoru looked down at the ground. "So...he's moved on?"

"Hey." Misao noticed her downcast friend. "I'm sorry about Himura, but you need to move on too."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Kaoru blinked away her tears.

Misao sighed. "But he was the one who understood you."

Kaoru nodded. "Do you know who his new g-girlfriend is?" She had trouble saying the word...she was used to being called a girlfriend...Kenshin's girlfriend.

Misao shook her head. "Nope. But you can talk to him."

Kaoru looked shocked. "What?! No! I mean, I – I can't!"

Misao blinked. "Why not?"

"Be – because! Why should I care?" Kaoru took a deep breath. "Besides. We're over. Done."

"Oh, Kaoru! Sometimes, you're too nice for your own good!" Misao cried.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru exclaimed defensively.

"You know what I mean! You could always spy on Himura, you know." Misao sighed. "But you probably won't do it. You're too nice."

"That's not true." Kaoru whispered dryly, even though deep down she knew it was true.

"You know it's true, Kaoru!" Misao cried.

"Dear Ken, I am so sorry about your relationship with Miss Kamiya."

Misao and Kaoru snapped their heads toward the cooing voice.

"Damn that Megumi!" Misao muttered, frowning. "She's always looking for a chance to steal Himura away from you!"

Kaoru sighed. "And she probably can now."

Misao tried to bottle up her anger. "Ugh! Kaoru, stop staring and do something, dammit!"

"What can I do? Kenshin and I aren't together anymore...he can go out with anyone he likes now."

"Kaoru, go over there, dammit!" Misao pushed Kaoru over to where Kenshin stood.

"Ah!" Kaoru was pushed into Kenshin's arms. She looked up at him looking down at her. They both blushed and moved away from each other.

Megumi scoffed. "Oh, look. The ex thinks she can still have a chance with you, dear Ken."

Kaoru was blushing like mad. "That's not true, Megumi! I was pushed!" She glared at Misao.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Would you listen to this girl?"

Kaoru couldn't help it. Megumi was pissing her off. She reached out a hand and slapped Megumi with a loud satisfying _SMACK_.

Megumi looked shocked and stepped back, clutching her cheek with one hand and pointed at Kaoru with the other hand. "You – you – "

"I?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ugh!" Megumi turned on her heel and strutted off.

"What was that all about?" Kenshin asked, turning to Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed. "Nothing. I have to go now...bye." She turned and left.

Kaoru collapsed on her bed. What a tiring day. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Kenshin...

"Misao, I've decided." Kaoru slammed her papers down on her desk with a loud _SLAM_.

"Ok...on what?" Misao asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm going to find out who Kenshin's new girlfriend is. And I will spy on him too, if that's what it takes." She grinned.

"Finally!" Misao sighed, putting her feet back on the ground. "God, Kaoru, it took you that long?"

Kaoru frowned, hands on her hips. "Hey! We talked about this just yesterday!"

Misao rolled her eyes. "Exactly! You had hours to think about it!"

Kaoru sighed. "This is ridiculous. Anyway, I'm new to this kind of stuff...mind filling me in with advice?"

A/N: and that's the end of this chapter! i promise there is going to be humor later...so, did you like it? i should have the next two chapters up soon, so PLZ R&R!


	2. A Shocking Discovery

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN, AND IT SUCKS THAT I HAVE TO TYPE THIS EVERYTIME I UPLOAD A CHAPTER, SO DON'T SUE ME!

A/N: and here is the second chapter! a reviewer has asked me who the new girlfriend is...well, that's basically what Kaoru's trying to figure out...hope that answers your question! and now, on with the story!

"And now, here we are, at Himura's house." Misao giggled. "This is my favorite part: following the victim."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "He is not a victim, Misao. It's not like we're going to assault him or anything."

Misao pouted. "Well it sounds good!"

Kaoru sighed, grinning. "Misao, sometimes you are too psyched up about things."

"It's not my fault!"

Kaoru laughed.

"Anyway, you're going in there alone."

Kaoru started. "What?!" She exclaimed loudly.

"SHH!" Misao shushed.

Kaoru clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She muttered. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do you mean I'm going in there alone?" She asked.

Misao rolled her eyes. "You don't expect me to go in there too, do you?" She sighed when Kaoru nodded. "Kaoru, Himura will suspect something if I come in there with you."

Kaoru sighed. Misao was right. "Fine, I'll go in there alone." She stood.

"Good luck!" Misao winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Kaoru muttered, nodding. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Oh. Hi." Kenshin opened the door.

"Hi." Kaoru said in a tiny voice.

They stood in silence.

"So...you want to come in?" Kenshin opened the door wider.

Kaoru nodded. "Sure." She stepped into the all too familiar apartment.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Water?" Kenshin offered as Kaoru sat down on the leather couch.

"Water's good." Kaoru whispered.

"Okay." Kenshin turned.

"Ring, ring!" Went his cell phone.

Kenshin sighed. "Just a minute." He picked up his phone. "Hello? Yes, I'll be there, don't worry. I don't know what color you should wear...surprise me. Yes. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 7. Bye." He hung up, sighing.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"No one." Kenshin smiled and then left to get her water.

Making sure he wasn't coming back, Kaoru snatched his cell phone from the table in front of her and checked his call records.

_Rei?!_ Kaoru thought, alarmed. _It's Rei?!_ She quickly put the phone back on the table.

"Here's your water." Kenshin handed her a glass. He noticed her shocked expression. "Oro? Are you alright, Kaoru?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." Kaoru took a long sip of water.

Kenshin sat across from her. They sat in awkward silence.

"So what are you here for?" Kenshin asked her.

"Uh..." Now came the lying part. "I – I really don't know." Kaoru frowned, standing. "I guess I should go now."

"Yes, that you should." Kenshin led her over to the door.

More awkward silence.

"Bye then." Kaoru let herself out.

"Bye." Kenshin closed the door behind her.

That was when the tears started to stream. _Kenshin isn't mine anymore...he's not mine._ Kaoru's shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly.

Misao stood up from behind a bush, seeing her friend crying. "Hey." She whispered, giving Kaoru a hug. "Forget about him...let's go." Misao led her friend away from the apartment.

A/N: ok, so no humor here...i didn't say there was going to be humor in this chapter...there is humor in the next chapter, so PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Spying Gone Wrong Part I

**DISCLAIMER: ok, it pisses me off that i have to type this everytime, so I DON'T OWN RK**

**A/N: reviewers have requested a long chapter, so here you go...it's 4 microsoft word typing pages, so enjoy!**

* * *

Spying Gone Wrong, Part I

"Today is another day to spy on Himura!" Misao grinned, letting herself into Kaoru's office.

"Yeah." Kaoru smiled, somewhat sadly.

Misao noticed this, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You know something."

Kaoru turned away, gulping. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know who Himura's new girlfriend is!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru blushed. "N-no, I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Misao argued. "C'mon, Kaoru, you can't hide it forever!"

Kaoru sighed. "Fine. His new g-girlfriend is Rei Kusuhara, his co-worker."

Misao's eyes widened, shocked. "What?!"

Kaoru nodded. "I'm sure it is. She called him last night while I was there."

Misao frowned. "You listened in, right? How did the conversation go?"

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hello? Yes, I'll be there, don't worry. I don't know what color you should wear...surprise me. Yes. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 7. Bye."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that was it." Kaoru sighed. "He didn't want to tell me who it was."

"So how did you find out?" Misao asked. She grinned. "Did you check his call records?"

Kaoru blushed. Busted. "I – I may have..."

"You did!" Misao laughed. "Well, we'll just have to wait until 7 tonight to follow Himura."

"But we don't know where!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's what you have to find out."

Kaoru groaned. "Why do I have to? Why can't you?"

Misao blinked. "Because it's your ex-boyfriend."

Kaoru sighed. She was right. "Fine. I'll find out where." She muttered.

"Great! When you find out, call me!" Misao left.

Kaoru sighed. "Great. More spying..."

* * *

"Hi, Miss Kamiya." Rei greeted Kaoru as she walked into Kenshin's workplace.

Kaoru smiled, somewhat awkwardly. "Hi, Rei."

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked, smiling.

"Um...I'm just here to see Kenshin."

"Oh. He's out for lunch right now. Would you like to leave him a message?"

"Uh...no!" Kaoru forced a smile. "I just came here to...get...um...my...pen!"

"Your pen?" Rei asked slowly.

Kaoru chuckled nervously. "Yeah, my pen. Kenshin borrowed it and forgot to give it back to me."

"Ok..."

"So I'll just go into his office and get my pen back...is that ok?" Kaoru asked, taking a step toward the office.

Rei sighed. "I guess..."

"Thanks!" Kaoru casually walked into Kenshin's office, shutting the door behind her.

_That was close._ She thought, looking around the small office. _Well, best get started now._

She sat down in the leather office chair. This is way nicer than my chair. She thought, sighing contently. She noticed his planner in front of her.

_Perfect!_ Kaoru thought, flipping through the book. _This is exactly what I was looking for!_ She came to the most recent page. _Aha! Friday, 7 PM, at Kirk's._

She quickly closed the planner and grabbed a ballpoint pen, rushing out of the office.

"Did you find your pen?" Rei called after her.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Kaoru dashed out of the workplace and onto the streets of New York, calling a taxi to take her back to her building. Once inside, she grabbed her cell phone, dialing Misao's number.

"Hey, Kaoru! So, did you find out where?" Misao's excited voice greeted her.

"Yeah. It's at Kirk's."

"That place? Ok. That's an interesting place for a date."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yes, but they're probably still discreet about their relationship."

"I guess. So I'll meet you at the Starbucks across the street from Kirk's, k?"

"Ok. I have to stop by my office to do some stuff, but I'll be there."

"K. Bye."

"Bye." Kaoru closed her phone. "You can stop here." She told the driver. "Thanks." She handed him the money and got out, a block away from her building.

_I need some time to think._ She thought, sighing as a nice cool evening breeze blew by her._ I_ _can't believe that Kenshin and Rei are together._ She thought sadly.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Ah, Miss Yukishiro!" She exclaimed upon seeing her boss.

"What are you doing here so late?" Tomoe smiled. "I am expecting a great article from you."

"Yes, actually, I was going to go write the beginning paragraph right now." Kaoru smiled back.

Tomoe shook her head. "Kaoru, no one's going to be in there. Besides, it's a beautiful night out. Go have fun."

"Thank you so much!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh, and how are things with Mr. Himura?" Tomoe asked.

Kaoru bit her lip. "Um...actually, we broke up."

Tomoe's eyebrows shot up. "But you were doing so well! What happened?"

"Well, he thought that our relationship was doing poorly..."

Tomoe frowned. "'Poorly'?"

Kaoru nodded. "And I agreed. So that was it."

Tomoe sighed. "Well, I am sorry to hear that. But don't worry, there are plenty of other men out there!" She smiled. "Well, I'd best get going now. Bye!"

"Bye, Miss Yukishiro!" Kaoru forced a smile and walked off to her apartment.

Her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kaoru picked up.

"Where are you?!" Misao's voice burst out.

"Uh, in front of my apartment..."

"Oh."

"Misao, we were talking 10 minutes ago. We're meeting at Starbucks across the street from Kirk's 15 minutes before 7." Kaoru reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but that's an hour away!" Misao whined.

"Well, yeah, that's why I was going to stop by the office."

"I thought you were already there." Misao's voice had a hint of surprise in it.

Kaoru sighed. "Yeah, but I bumped into Miss Yukishiro at the doors and she told me to go and have fun."

Misao snickered. "Yeah right. You? Have fun? I doubt it."

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Whatever." Misao sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Kirk's, then." She grumbled.

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

"Okay." Kaoru took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"There's Himura's car!" Misao exclaimed, pointing at the black sedan. "Let's go!"

"Oh..." Kaoru was uncertain. "Are you sure? It could be someone else's car..."

Misao turned back and rolled her eyes. "Kaoru, there's only one person we know with that fiery red hair: Himura. Now let's go!" She rushed out the door.

"Wait! Oh..." Kaoru grumbled, running after her friend.

"We have to casually walk in." Misao whispered when Kaoru reached her, almost breathless from racing the cars. She looked at her friend strangely. "Kaoru, what happened to you? God, it wasn't that hard to cross the street."

"At a green light, yes!" Kaoru said between gasps of air.

Misao rolled her eyes. "You should go to a place called a gym, Kaoru. It does exist."

"Oh, I knew it!" Kaoru whispered through clenched teeth. "There's Rei!"

Misao turned in the direction that her friend was facing. "That's Himura's new girlfriend?" She pointed at the brown-haired girl.

"Yes." Kaoru whispered.

"Well, then, let's go! We want to keep both of them in sight." Misao rushed to the entrance of Kirk's, Kaoru right behind her.

"C'mon." Misao whispered, flinging the door open and walking in. Kaoru followed her friend hesitantly.

"Misao!" Kaoru whispered fiercely. "Not too fast! What if Kenshin and Rei happen to look over?! Shouldn't we at least make sure they are not facing us?!"

"Kaoru." Misao sighed, exasperated. "If we don't want them to see us, then we have to get it over with as quick as possible."

"But –"

"We'll sit at the bar, where we can get a good view of them." Misao grabbed Kaoru's wrist and dragged her to a stool.

"Two pina coladas." Misao ordered.

"Uh, virgin!" Kaoru hastily added.

Misao rolled her eyes. "One virgin."

The bartender looked at both strangely. "Two pina coladas, one virgin...is that right?"

"Yes." Misao confirmed.

Kaoru stared at her friend, her mouth agape. "No! Misao, you cannot get drunk! Two virgins, please, sir." She told the bartender.

Misao frowned. "Kaoru, I am not going to get drunk. One virgin."

"Two!"

"One!"

The bartender watched the two argue. "Uh, do you need more time to think about it?"

"NO!" They practically shouted at him.

"Ok..." He muttered.

"Kaoru!" Misao whispered through clenched teeth. "For the last time, I will not get drunk! Now let's stop arguing, or Himura is going to look over!"

At the mention of Kenshin's surname, Kaoru's mouth, which had opened to protest, clamped shut.

"Two pina coladas, one virgin." Misao told the bartender for the last time.

"That's your final decision?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah." Misao nodded.

Kaoru sighed, gazing enviously over at Kenshin and Rei, who both seemed to be having a good time.

Misao noticed this. "Hey, we're having just as good a time as they are. Don't be jealous."

"Yeah, but..." Kaoru sighed.

"Kaoru, we're here to spy on them. Why are you envious? Spying is fun!" Misao grinned.

"For you, but not for me." Kaoru sighed again.

"Oh my god, Kaoru, you are still a good girl!" Misao gritted her teeth in frustration.

The bartender came back with their drinks. "Here you go."

"Thank you, sir." Kaoru took one of the pina coladas. There was just one problem...she had grabbed the one with alcohol.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh! hehe i am going to leave you here, so PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
